Let's Go On Dreaming
by ThatsHowYouKnow
Summary: Giselle and Robert are coming home from a movie, and have a talk about love. Later, they attempt to consummate their feelings, only for them both to realize something...


**Let's Go On Dreaming**

_**An Enchanted FanFic by ThatsHowYouKnow**_

_**Based on characters created by Bill Kelly.**_

Robert Philip and Giselle walked out of the theater's large front doors, into the pouring rain. The streets of Manhatten were soaked, and steam rose from the sewers. Everywhere, other people were rushing to and fro, some with umbrellas, others covering themselves with newspapers. Robert, luckily, had read that evening's forecast, and so had brought along his umbrella. Opening it, he raised it above him and Giselle, holding her close to him as they walked down the street to the nearest intersecion. There, Robert raised his hand and hailed a Taxi. He opened the door for Giselle, who quickly stepped inside. After shutting the umbrella, Robert leaped in beside her, said to the driver "116th and Riverside", and then slammed the door shut. Immediately the car took off. Inside, he could hear the raindrops tapping on the windows.

Giselle was dressed in another one of her outrageous homemade costumes; a gown made from a rose-patterned bedsheet. Giselle had expressed her preference for creating her own clothing, and so Robert, long since having gotten used to this quirk, had started buying sheets and curtains just for her to use. So what if people stared at her when they went out in public? If it made her happy, then Robert had no problem with it. He, meanwhile, was dressed in a black business suit, as he usually did.

Giselle was looking out the cab's windows at the streets flying by, her eyes wide and interested. She always enjoyed car rides. Though she had yet to fully grasp how they worked, Robert had told her a little bit about mechanics, enough to give her the impression that they were, basically, metal carriages propelled by gears and wheels. Robert watched her, and finally said, "What are you thinking about?"

She looked at him, and her expression seemed slightly worried. "Oh, just Morgan. I'm worried that she might be getting lonely without us. We shouldn't have left her at the apartment alone."

Robert leaned toward her. "Hey," he said softly, "she'll be fine. I've had to leave her by herself many times. She's a big girl; she can take care of herself. Actually, I bet you she's already fallen asleep."

Giselle sighed. "I just feel bad that she couldn't come with us."

"Well, she doesn't really like those kinds of movies."

"What kind does she like?"

Robert thought for a moment. "Uh, well, she usually enjoys cartoons. Her and me don't go to the theater too often. Usually I was too busy, or I was…"

Robert stopped there. Should he continue? Should he tell her that, before he ever met her, he didn't enjoy movies? He had found them annoying, actually. Especially the rom-coms Nancy forced him to attend. He didn't stand the sappy sentimentality. But now, things were different. Somehow, he had come to have fun watching them. Maybe it was just the fact that he got a kick out of watching Giselle squeal with delight at every lame joke and hold his hand whenever there was a particularly emotional scene.

"Anyway, I'm sure she's fine. You haven't said a word since we left. What did you think of the movie?"

Giselle looked down at her hands. "Well, I thought it was alright. I just didn't…"

"Didn't what?"

She seemed to struggle with herself for a moment.

"Well, I don't understand why the man had to be so angry all the time. If he truly loved her, then why didn't he just say so? It's so easy. I guess I'm still not very used to the way love works in this world."

Robert rolled his eyes. "Giselle, that was the whole point. The guy couldn't tell her, because he wasn't even sure himself. That's why he would get upset with her, to hide his real feelings. He didn't want her to know how he felt. He was scared that she would reject him, then."

"But…so, you're saying, that if a person loves someone but they are scared to tell them, it's _okay_ for them to shout, because it means they do care?"

Robert shook his head. "No, no, no, that wasn't what I meant. See-"

Just then the taxi squealed to a halt, and the driver mumbled, "116th and Riverside."

Robert opened his door, as well as his umbrella, before stepping out into the downpour. He quickly rushed around to the other side of the cab, and helped Giselle out. With her clutching him tightly to fit under his umbrella, Robert quickly sifted through his wallet and paid the driver. Once that was done, and the taxi drove off into the night, Robert and Giselle quickly ran to the building's entrance. They went through the lobby's rotating doors, and reached the elevator. Inside, Robert pressed the appropriate button. He then turned to Giselle.

"Do you want me to make you a snack? Are you hungry? There's a little soup left in the fridge."

Giselle smiled at him. "I am a littke hungry. I'd love that."

The elevator doors then opened, and the couple made their way through the hallway to their apartment. Robert took out his keys, and opened the door. Quietly, they stepped inside, and Robert turned on the lights to find the living room table covered with drawings and colored pencils. Curious, he walked over and picked one of the drawings up. It was a crude depiction of him, Giselle and Morgan hugging each other. He couldn't keep himself from smiling.

He was about to quietly tell Giselle to come over and look at Morgan's creation, when he noticed that she wasn't behind him. He saw the door of Morgan's room ajar, and he peeked in. Giselle was sitting on the bed, gazing at the sleeping form of his daughter, snugly wrapped in her blanket. Giselle gently leaned forward, and kissed Morgan on the head, before standing up and going towards the door. She saw Robert, and quietly whispered, "She's really sleepy."

"I told you so," whispered Robert back.

Giselle turned around to look at Morgan one last time and Robert held her by her shoulders. They stood there, together, for a moment, and then Robert led Giselle into the kitchen.

Robert quickly microwaved some leftover tomatoe soup from lunch, and he passed it to Giselle, who was already seated at the table. He then sat down himself, across from her.

"So, I was thinking, about maybe getting Morgan that book we saw the other day. You know, the cat one?"

Giselle paused in her sipping of the soup. "The cat book that I saw, you mean? At the mall?"

"Yeah, that one. Because her birthday is this Friday. I just wanted to get her something she would enjoy for a change. Usually I buy her books about science and history, which she obviously doesn't care for."

Giselle gave Robert another one of her incredible smiles. "That's so sweet of you, Robert. She'll be very happy. I actually had a present in mind too."

"Oh, yeah? Tell me."

"Well," she began, "I was thinking about singing to her."

Robert grinned. "Giselle, that's perfect. She loves hearing your voice. That will be great!"

Giselle blushed. "I was hoping you could sing a little, too. You don't do it very much."

Robert sighed, and again he felt guilt well up inside him. "I know, I know. What song did you have in mind?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know yet. I was thinking of just making it up as I go. That usually works for me."

"Well, that's fine, I suppose, but how am I supposed to sing with you if I don't know what you are singing? Do you see the problem in that?"

Giselle sipped some more of her soup, and then said, "It's not a problem at all. You just add to it whatever comes to you. Just listen to your heart, and the words will appear."

Robert thought about that for a moment. He then stood up, and moved over to the kitchen window. Gazing out at the city below him, he silently contemplated the course his life had taken, as he had done almost every single day since he first met Giselle. He still vividly remembered it: she had been standing on a billboard advertising a fantasy-themed hotel, thinking that it was a castle. Morgan was the first one to notice her, and when she ran out of the taxi her and Robert had been driving in, he had pursued her. When he saw the woman, dressed in a massive wedding gown, desperately pleading for help, he had at first been astounded, and then annoyed.

But then she fell off the structure, and Robert swooped in to catch her. Well, he didn't so much catch her as cushion her impact, because when she struck him, they both went down. Robert then listened as Giselle explained how she was very far away from home, and had been treated rudely all night. Robert had taken pity on this strange, frightened girl, and decided to take her to his apartment so she could call someone, anyone, to come get her. He fully intended to get rid of her as soon as possible.

But then the strangest thing had happened. Robert had been just seconds away from calling a cab to take the mystery girl away, when he saw her lying on the living room couch, sleeping so peacefully that Robert couldn't bring himself to abandon her. Something about Giselle had reached past his cynical attitude. That had been the first sign; that Giselle was special, and that she was important to Robert. At that time, he hadn't known in what way she was important, but he just knew that Giselle needed him. And so he relented, allowing her to stay the night.

The next few days had been extraordinary. Not only did Giselle succeed in touching a side Robert didn't know he had, but also she made him see the world totally differently. Before, he had been a no-nonsense, pessimistic, 100% serious divorce lawyer. Now, he could see light in even the darkest places. He believed in the power of love again. After all, it had been the power of love that had saved Giselle when she was poisoned by the evil stepmother of her former partner, Prince Edward. With only seconds before midnight struck and the poison's spell became permanent, Robert had realized that the only thing that could save her was true love's kiss. And when Edward tried it, it failed to work. It was then that, though he was in complete denial at first, Robert knew it was always meant for him. He and Giselle were made for each other. They were destined to be together. So he had kissed her, and the spell was broken.

It had been about a month since that night. Ever since, him and Giselle had done all kinds of things, including Robert quitting his job and helping Giselle create a fashion store. It had been a massive success, and Robert intended to soon find a real house for them to live in, preferably out of the city. As he pondered these things, Robert could hear Giselle putting down her spoon and stand up. She said, "I think I'll get ready for bed, Robert."

He turned to her, and nodded approvingly. Giselle gave him one last smile before she walked off to their bedroom, closing the door behind her. Robert leaned back against the sink, staring at the ceiling. _I should take a quick shower before bed_, he thought. And so he walked up to the bedroom door, and lightly knocked. From behind, he heard Giselle ask, "Hello?"

"Giselle, could you hand me my bathrobe, please? I'm gonna take a shower, then I'll come to bed, too."

No sooner had he finished this sentence than the door opened, and Giselle was standing there, already dressed in her long pajamas. She held Robert's dark blue robe in her arms. Robert grinned, and said, "I still can't believe how fast you can change. It's almost like magic."

Giselle gave a sly smile, saying, "Maybe it is. Here."

Robert took the robe, and Giselle closed the door. He then made his way toward the bathroom.

* * *

A few moments later, Robert exited the bathroom, now dressed in his robe and his hair still moist. He quietly walked into the bedroom, which was illuminated by a single lamp, giving off shadows. On the bed, he saw Giselle already tucked in, her body covered by the sheets. She seemed to be fast asleep. As silently as he could, Robert tiptoed to the bed, opened the covers, and slipped in beside the sleeping girl. Though he had tried to be quiet, nevertheless Giselle raised her head to look at him when he got in. Robert quickly said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's fine. I wasn't really sleeping."

She laid her head back down on the pillow, and Robert gently positioned himself so that he was lying right beside her. He took his right arm and wrapped it around Giselle's midsection. He could feel the electric shock move through her at his touch. She allowed him to press his body against hers, and she snuggled closer. Robert softly said in her ear, "Giselle?"

"Yes?" she whispered.

Robert hesitated. Was he really going to ask this? Finally, after another long second of indecision, he said, "Can you sing for me?"

Giselle twisted her head around to look at him, her expression both pleasantly surprised and confused. "Why?"

Robert gave an innocent smile. "Because I…need it. Please."

Giselle slowly put her head down again, and took in a few deep breaths. Robert grabbed one of her hands, and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Then, she very quietly began to sing:

"_A life goes by,_

_Romantic dreams will start._

_So I'll be minding by,_

_And never knew,_

_So close, was waiting,_

_Waiting here with you,_

_And now, forever unknown._

_We're so close,_

_To reaching, that famous happy ending._

_Almost, believing, _

_This was not pretend._

_Now you're, beside me,_

_And look how far we've come…_"

Suddenly, Robert leaned forward and bent his head down, kissing Giselle deeply. She responded with equal passion, as their lips hungrily swallowed each other. Robert gently caressed her beautiful red hair with one hand, while the other clutched Giselle's legs tightly. They continued to kiss for what seemed like a thousand lifetimes, until finally Robert disconnected, gasping for air. Giselle wrapped her arms around his neck, and allowed him a brief moment to breathe. He was panting heavily, from the energy of their passion. He had never, ever kissed Giselle that hard and that long before. Robert looked into her soft blue eyes, and murmered, "I love you so much."

Those blue eyes began to moisten, as Giselle breathed, "Robert…" She then kissed him again, and Robert pressed her breast to his. He could feel her heart beating rapidly. Or was that his? He couldn't tell. All Robert knew was that every inch of his body was screaming for him to continue, and yet his conscience insisted that he stop. Giselle wasn't ready for this, yet. _He_ wasn't ready for this, yet. And so he suddenly pulled his lips off her, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Robert, what's wrong?"

He felt just terrible saying this. "I just…we can't…you're not…"

Giselle stared at him with a confused look that made him very nearly give up, but he managed to well up his courage and blurted, "We're not ready. This is too soon for you. It's only been a month or so-"

"It's okay," she interrupted, "I want to." Giselle's eyes pleaded with him.

"But I'm just worried about you. How you might…react." Robert sighed, and bowed his head dejectedly. Then, it popped up again as he quickly said, "Wait, have you done this before?"

Giselle shook her head.

Well, that explains it, thought Robert, as he released her and slid over to his side. He gazed at the room's roof, his hormones viciously berating him while his heart congradulated him. Giselle sat up in the bed, and gently turned Robert's face toward hers. She bent down and gave him a quick peck on the mouth, before whispering, "Oh, Robert, I'm so sorry if you feel bad because of me."

Robert shook his head violently. "No, no. Oh, no, Giselle, it's not you at all. You're perfect, more than perfect. I'm just scared you might…might…"

Giselle watched him expectedly.

"Well, first of all, do you even know how this process works? Did your mother or father ever tell you anything about, you know, boys and girls? The 'birds and the bees', that sort of thing?"

Giselle thought hard for a moment before replying, "I never knew my mother or father, but I did have many bird and bee friends. They were always very kind to me. Once, while I was in the forest looking for some honey to-"

"No, I don't literally mean birds and bees," moaned Robert. Was he really going to have to do this himself? "I'm talking about relationships."

"Oh!" Giselle exclaimed happily. "You mean, like love?"

Robert laughed in relief. "Yes, yes! Love, exactly. Now, when you-"

"Wait, wait. Can I sing this?"

Robert rolled his eyes. "Really, Giselle, I was hoping to kind of make this gentle, And besides, this is adult talk. Singing about it would not be smart with a little girl sleeping a room away."

Giselle cocked her head quizically. "But, just a moment ago, you wanted me to-"

"Yes, yes," interrupted Robert, shaking his head again. This was not going to work. It was too much for her to understand. Giselle was from a world where relationships didn't bother to think about this aspect. So how could he explain it to her? "Look, I'll just say that it gets very complicated. And messy."

"But it doesn't have to be."

Robert couldn't hold back his smile. "Where have I heard that before?"

Giselle lied back down, her head sinking into the pillow. Robert watched her close her eyes, and softly breathe in and out. Feeling surged within Robert, and he was sorely tempted to kiss her again. But he was determined not to take advantage of her. She was probably tired. He should let her sleep. And yet, she had said she wanted to! Why was he being cautious if he had her permission? What was wrong with him?

"Giselle, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to seem like I didn't care. You and Morgan are my entire world now. I would never, ever want to make you feel bad. So, if you really want to…we can."

Giselle turned to look at him, and smiled. Robert felt like melting. This was it; he was finally going to do it with her. But then, to his surprise, Giselle said, "You're right, it probably is too early. It's also late, Robert. I should probably rest. We have to take Morgan to karate practice. Don't worry, another day we can do this. It's all right." She caressed his shaven face, before resting her hands behind her head. She was still smiling as she rapidly nodded off.

Robert wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved. _But, oh well_. He leaned over to the nightstand, and quietly pulled the chain, extinguishing the light. Then, he rolled over and laid his hand to rest on Giselle's hair. Within seconds, he was asleep.


End file.
